


Blue Kyber In The Shadows

by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, I still don't have a ship name for them..., M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane
Summary: Blackout get's a surprise in the form of his boyfriend after he returned from a mission.
Relationships: Blackout (Star Wars)/Anakin Skywalker, CT-1284 | Spark & Blackout (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Blue Kyber In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!  
>  ~~Me @ my brain: wHERE'S THE INSPIRATION TO MY ORTHER STORIES, _ **H U H !?**_~~

Blackout shifted slightly in his bed, slowly waking up as he felt someone sneak into his bunk.

_ Must be Spark, his nightmares have been getting worse lately _ , sleepily thought Blackout, turning around so he was facing his kih’vod’ika.

Turns out, it wasn’t Spark.

“Really cyare?” Asked, amused, Blackout as his boyfriend curled around him under the blankets.

“Shut up...” Sleepily said Anakin, hiding his face in Blackout’s shoulder.

Blackout hummed, still amused, as he cuddled his boyfriend closer, making sure that his blanket covered them both.

“Couldn’t wait for the morning to see me, huh?” Blackout softly asked in Anakin’s ear.

Anakin didn't answer at first, only burrowed his face in Blackout’s shoulder before slowly nodding.

“Couldn’t wait...I missed you.” Anakin mumbled, clearly sleepy.

“Missed you too cyare’ika, sorry for being away for so long.” Blackout said, apologising for being sent on a mission for three weeks with no contact allowed.

Anakin said nothing, just hugged Blackout tighter.

“Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar...” Blackout murmured after a few moments of silence, hugging Anakin closer and burrowing his face in his boyfriend's hair.

“Mee love u peetch...” Anakin mumbled back, hugging back.

They fell asleep like that, holding each other as they dreamt.

(In the morning, Blackout woke up to his boyfriend and Spark hugging him, both still asleep.)

~~ (Neither thought that it was weird that the Chancellor kept sending Blackout and his team on suicide missions, he must trust them a lot to send them in those missions, right?) ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment! Or to send an ask in my tumblr (@mrfandomwars)! Or Both!
> 
> EDIT: I used this website (https://funtranslations.com/starwars) to do the translations from Huttese and Mando'a.


End file.
